My Will Is Thine
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Anastasia learns of the Cave of Wonders while on a trip to Agrabah, and discovers what appears to be an ordinary-looking lamp...only for it not to be quite so ordinary. Red Sorcerer. AU. Multi-chapter. Rating will rise with the story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I've wanted to play around with the concept of Jafar as a genie (both as a nod to the Disney film and a way to have some fun) for a while. Eventually this idea popped into my head, and I decided to run with it. This will be multichapter, but not a terribly long one as I have other projects to work on as well. I estimate about three or four chapters, depending on which direction I decide to take it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My Will Is Thine

Part One

The moral of the story, Anastasia ruminated bitterly, was to actually take _heed_ of the warnings that were spun into legends.

The Queen sighed in frustration and peered up at the seemingly never-ending ceiling of the cavern she was stuck in.

"Well, Ana…you've gotten yourself out of worse scrapes than this, haven't you?" she muttered to the air before standing and dusting herself off.

She gazed at her surroundings, trying to discern even the smallest sliver of light that would offer her a route to freedom, but found nothing.

Full lips formed a pout and she crossed her arms over her chest. "See if I come back to Agrabah after getting out of this mess!"

Huffing, she sat on a nearby boulder and reminisced on the events that had led her to her current misfortune.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip to the desert kingdom had been intended as a simple diplomatic mission, but Anastasia was never much for politics, so while her dignitaries discussed matters with the Sultan, the Queen had ventured out into the city to explore.

It was in the local marketplace that she first heard the rumors: tales of a wondrous cave that held unlimited treasure.

With her interest piqued, she researched into the legends, and before long, she discovered a map that supposedly lead to it.

She was an adventurous spirit at heart, but the last thing she expected was actually being able to find the "cave of wonders."

And yet: find it she did.

The actuality made the stories pale in comparison, but she would have liked it very much if there had been a part in the tale that fully explained the "calamity" that would befall someone if they touched even the smallest jewel in the treasure room.

It would have been nice to know that the cave would _literally_ try to eat you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anastasia rested her chin against her hand and stared blankly at the wall in front of her. The cavern that she had fallen into once the cave started devouring everything in sight was large, but there appeared to be no exit.

Muttering darkly to herself, she kicked at the sand beneath her feet, only to hear a resounding _clunk_ when she struck something with the toe of her boot.

She blinked in surprise, and then knelt down to uncover whatever it was from where it was lodged in the ground.

It was an oil lamp: black in color, which she found to be quite unusual. Most lamps were made of gold or silver. This one appeared to be formed out of a uniquely colored bronze.

She lifted it up, turning it over carefully in her gloved hands. "Well…it's not exactly treasure, but it will help illuminate this place at least."

Anastasia formed a fireball in her palm, and was about to light the lamp when she noticed an inscription on the side.

Curious, she brought the flame close so she could attempt to read it, but there was some sort of smudge across the lettering that made it difficult.

She put out the flame for a moment (it would be easy to form another one), and rubbed at the lamp in an effort to clear off the smudge.

Instantly, red smoke began to pour out of it, prompting Anastasia to shriek and drop the lamp in surprise.

The smoke billowed and coalesced into a tall, dark shape, which made her back up in fear until it dispersed to reveal a man.

He took a moment to brush off the remnants of the smoke before turning to face her, a warm smile spreading over his face right before he bowed in an elegant, sweeping movement.

"Mistress mine: my will is thine. Tell me your wishes three."

Anastasia's jaw dropped. The man before her was utterly _gorgeous. _

He glanced back up at her when she didn't answer him right away, his dark eyes glittering inquisitively.

His handsome, noble features were framed by soft-looking, ebony colored curls which suited the bronze shade of his skin. His lean frame was draped in expensive looking black and silver brocade, and he held a staff in the shape of a cobra in one hand.

Her heart fluttered in her chest when he stood to his full height, which was a few inches taller than her, and crossed the space between them.

"I take it that this is your first encounter with a genie?"

She struggled to find her voice. "A what?!"

"A genie: a wish-granter," he clarified, his lips quirking in amusement. "Thank you, by the way, for letting me out of that lamp. The curse of phenomenal cosmic powers is a lack of living space, I'm afraid."

Anastasia swayed slightly, overwhelmed by this new information, and the genie reached out quickly, catching her elbow before she fell.

He drew her close, which caused their faces to be only inches apart, and they spent the next few seconds simply staring at each other.

He searched her eyes for a moment before whispering. "My name is Jafar. What is yours?"

"Anastasia," she replied.

"Well, Anastasia…" his rich, deep voice washed over her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She made no move to pull away, transfixed by him, and then he smiled again which only made her heart melt further.

"So, if I'm to believe what you say, I now have three wishes? As in: anything?"

"Well there are a couple of rules," he confessed.

"What kind of rules?" she finally found the will to move back, and self-consciously began to adjust the sleeves of her tunic, wishing that she was dressed more like royalty.

Instead of her normally lavish gowns, the Queen was clad in a simple tunic and pants, and her long blond hair was pulled back into a neat pony-tail. The shirt draped loosely over her torso, so she had gathered it around the middle with a beaded belt. The pants were form-fitting and clung to her shapely legs, and the outfit was completed by her favorite dark brown riding boots.

Jafar raked his eyes appreciatively over her for a moment before clearing his throat and explaining further: "I can't kill anyone, I can't make anyone fall in love, and I can't bring back the dead. Oh and you can't wish for more wishes. Once all three are granted, I go back into that lamp," he gestured at the bauble that she had dropped on the ground.

Anastasia knelt down briefly to pick up the lamp, holding it with more reverence than before. "And then…what? You wait for another master to come along?"

"That's the lot of the genie's life," he shrugged.

She pursed her lips. "Doesn't sound like much of a life at all. You're released only to grant the wishes of others and then you have to go back and do it all over again. Can you not be freed?"

He blinked, surprised by the question. "No one's actually asked me that before. I'm not sure, to be honest. I suppose…I could be wished free."

"Well then: I'll use my first two wishes on whatever I want, and then my third shall be to free you," Anastasia announced.

Jafar tilted his head, studying the woman before him. She seemed sincere, but he knew all-too-well how tempting wishes could be. "I appreciate the thought, but if you decide otherwise, I will understand."

"I won't decide otherwise," she insisted, shaking her head.

A sad smile graced the genie's attractive face. "We'll see."

Her heart clenched at the doubt in his voice, and she grasped at his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Jafar placed his hand over hers, and the two reveled in a tender moment of understanding before he spoke again. "In reward for releasing me…I'll help you out of this cave without a wish."

A puzzled expression crossing her lovely features." How did you know what my first wish was?"

"A genie is able to see into the hearts of others," he stated, and then snapped his fingers.

Immediately, a carpet flew into the cavern, which caused Anastasia's eyes to widen in shock.

Jafar stepped onto the rug as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world. "Come on."

She hesitated. "Are you sure this thing is safe?"

He just smiled enigmatically. "Trust me."

Wordlessly, she placed her hand in his, and allowed him to pull her up onto the carpet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where would you like to go?" he asked as she sat carefully in the center of the rug.

"My palace in Wonderland," she informed. "I've had enough of Agrabah to last a lifetime, I'm afraid. I'll send word to my aides that I've returned when I get there."

The genie nodded. "I see. Well…I've always wanted to visit Wonderland." Smiling, he waved his hand and the carpet lifted into the air.

Momentarily set off-balance, Anastasia gripped at the carpet's soft fabric, but in the next second, Jafar had settled behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't let go," she mumbled, unable to resist leaning back into his embrace.

He was silent, but she was fairly certain that he was smiling, especially when his hold on her tightened.

A blast of magic took care of the ceiling, and then the next thing she knew: they were soaring through the air, on the way to her home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If there was one thing that Anastasia learned on the journey back to Wonderland, it was that travel by magic carpet was definitely the way to go.

Once her initial trepidation passed, the Queen began to enjoy herself, taking in the sights below as they flew out of Agrabah and headed west towards her own kingdom.

True to his word, Jafar kept his hold on her the entire trip, which kept her nerves from unravelling.

As soon as she felt comfortable enough, she reclined in his arms. "Since we're going to be here for a while, why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

He chuckled. "You're certainly not like any master that I've had previously, Anastasia. It was always about the wishes. None of them took an interest in _me_."

"Call me Ana," she smiled and twisted a little to look at him. "And you're right. I'm not like your other masters. I'd like to know more about you."

He stared at her for a moment before smiling back. "All right…well, I guess I should start with the fact that I'm royalty. At least: technically. I was the illegitimate son of the sultan who ruled around 200 years ago…and he's the reason I'm a genie."

"Your own father is the reason you're trapped in that lamp?"

Jafar sighed and rested his chin against her head. "He was not a very kind man. He was looking for a way to keep me from inheriting the throne, which, by the way: was not what I wanted. I simply wanted to be accepted as his child. But he was fearful that I would eventually stake a claim on his kingdom- so he went to a sorcerer. The sorcerer gave him a curse, and that curse was used to trap me in the lamp: and into a life of servitude."

"That's horrifying!" Anastasia exclaimed.

There was another chuckle, though it was dry and devoid of humor. "For the longest time, I asked myself what I had done to displease him…and then I realized that the answer was my very existence."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Jafar," carefully, she turned to face him and gently cupped his chin. "You don't deserve to be treated this way."

He turned his face enough to place a light kiss to her palm in thanks, which made her a pleasant shiver ease up her spine.

A short silence lapsed between them as Anastasia pondered what to say next, only for Jafar to let her off the hook by stating: "Well enough about me…it's your turn."

She arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

He laughed: a genuine, bright sound that caused her heart to skip rapidly. "Since we're getting to know each other, it's only fair."

"All right, if you insist. I warn you: my tale is not much better than yours." She twisted back around, so her back was against his chest, and looked out over the horizon.

"Tell me anyway."

Anastasia relaxed in his arms, and then launched into her tale: "My mother was a bit like your father, though not quite as cruel. She just…pressured. She pressured me and my sister, but Drizella dealt with the stress a bit better than I did."

"Wait, wait, wait…before you go on: your sister's name is _Drizella_?"

"Oh like Jafar is such a common name," she retorted, slapping at the hand that was beginning to wander over her hip. "You wanted to hear this so be quiet!"

"All right, all right," his response was muffled by her hair, and she could feel him chuckling behind her, but she simply rolled her eyes and continued.

"As I was saying: my sister handled the stress better than I did. My mother was obsessed with appearance and class. She wanted only the best for us: and in her eyes, that was royalty. She wanted one of us to marry the prince of our kingdom, but on the night of the royal ball, his attention was stolen by a woman that I didn't realize was my step-sister: Ella. I…regret how my family treated her. She was nothing but a servant to my mother and sister, but I tried to be kind to her when I could.

When she ended up marrying the prince, I was happy for her, and I hoped that it would mean that I could go off and live my own life for once. Unfortunately my mother had other plans: she dragged me and Drizella around from kingdom to kingdom, hoping to secure a fortune. My sister and I grew tired of her schemes, and we learned of this portal…a mirror that would take us to another land. Eventually we found it, and it brought us to Wonderland.

At first, it was a strange, frightening place to be, but it was _freedom_. We ended up catching the eye of the two brothers that joint-ruled here. My sister married the White King and she rules over one half of the land. I married the Red King…sadly, he died a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry…I had no idea you were a widow."

She shook her head. "Don't be sorry. I'm not: he was kind and gentle and treated me well. I was happy with him. And his aides are wonderful when it comes to helping me rule…but sometimes it gets a little lonely now that I'm by myself."

"You don't have any children?"

Again, she shook her head. "My husband was unable to have any."

"That's unfortunate."

"Perhaps it's for the best. After all I didn't exactly have the best female role-model in my life."

Tenderly, Jafar pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm sure you would make a fantastic mother."

The compliment was unexpected, but appreciated, and Anastasia closed her eyes, reveling in the warmth that his presence caused.

She was content to bask for a while when her companion spoke quietly. "Out of curiosity…does your palace happen to resemble chess pieces?"

"Why yes, why do you…" she opened her eyes, and saw that they were nearing her palace. "Oh. That was faster than I expected."

He laughed once more: a sound Anastasia was growing more and more accustomed to, and then guided the carpet towards her balcony when she explained where it was.

Jafar brought the carpet to a halt, and she stared in disbelief when the rug magically formed a set of steps so they could climb down.

The genie assisted her, and then she gestured for him to follow her into her chambers.

"It's quite a large place for one person to live," he remarked.

"It's not just me. There are the servants and my aides…and now you."

Jafar whirled around to face her, his eyes wide. "Wait, you want me to stay in the palace?"

"I'm not about to make you live in this," she plucked up his lamp, which was hanging from the sash that was tied around his robes, and held it up.

His expression softened. "Thank you. You truly aren't like the other masters I've had."

Anastasia grinned. "Come on. I'll give you a tour."

He smiled back and happily allowed her to drag him by the hand as she showed him her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: It took me a little longer than I anticipated writing the second part of this, mostly because I had not been feeling the greatest. But my inspiration came back and I found a direction that I wanted to go in. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wanted to focus on Jafar and Ana's growing affection, so expect some cuteness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part Two

Several weeks had passed since Anastasia discovered her very own genie of the lamp, and in that time, she had yet to actually make a wish.

It certainly wasn't for a lack of ideas, but she wanted to make her wishes from Jafar special, so she was willing to take her time and think her options over.

For his part, the genie was more than content to postpone the wish-making, as the time he spent with the Queen made him realize just how special she was.

His previous masters had cared for nothing other than getting what they wanted, but she was more interested in spending time with him.

No-one had ever shown him such attention before, and as they grew closer, he found that his feelings for her had deepened into something other than friendship.

It was no secret that she was fond of him as well, but he was uncertain if she felt as he did.

At any rate: the time that the pair had together was cherished. As one of Wonderland's Queens, Anastasia couldn't be with Jafar every waking hour, but he found plenty of ways to preoccupy his attention: such as studying her vast collection of books on magic.

Magic was something that he had been born with, as his mother was a powerful witch, and he had been delighted to learn that Anastasia shared his affinity. It added to the unique bond they shared, and whenever she was done with her ruling duties for the day, they often spend their evenings honing their skills.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More and more time went by, and before either one of them knew it: it had been two months and Anastasia _still_ had not made a wish.

"This is getting rather ridiculous, you know," Jafar teased one day as they walked, hand-in-hand, through the garden that took up a large part of the castle grounds. "I'm starting to think that you don't intend to make any wishes whatsoever."

Anastasia shot him a look. "Forgive me for having high standards: but I want to make sure the wishes I make are _special_."

He slowed to a stop near to a marble fountain that was carved in the shape of a bishop chess piece. "I'm just reminding you that I can give you anything that you desire, that's all."

One perfectly groomed eyebrow shot up. "Anything within the rules, you mean."

Jafar laughed quietly. "Yes. Anything within the rules."

The Queen grinned at this and sat down on the edge of the fountain, gesturing for the genie to join her.

He settled next to her, and couldn't help smiling when she curled close to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Anastasia reached for Jafar's hand and entwined their fingers together. "I _will_ make my wishes…I just prefer to put as much thought into them as possible."

"I know. It's actually one of the things I like best about you: you take your time and think before you act."

She glanced up at him. "Some people would call it overly-cautious."

"I'm sure you have your reasons," he said, softly, before tucking a loose strand of her hair away from her eyes.

"You could say that," she murmured, quickly finding herself lost in his dark gaze. "There are things…things in my past that I've never gotten over and I suppose it's caused me to be more thoughtful than I used to be."

"I understand having past regrets. They can affect you for a lot longer than you expect,"

There was a touch of melancholy in his voice that made her curious, but before she could ask him more, one of the palace messengers came rushing into the garden.

"Your majesty!" Tweedle-dee drew to a halt when he saw Jafar and Anastasia sharing a quiet, and from his perspective, rather _intimate_ moment. "Oh! I'm sorry. I can come back later if you like."

Jafar had gotten used to the twin brothers that served as Anastasia's personal staff. They were both quite friendly, but Tweedle-dee was the sweetest of the pair.

"It's quite all right, Dee," Anastasia chuckled, but made no move to change her current position. "What's going on?"

"This just came for you," he presented his Queen with an envelope.

She took it with a gentle smile and then turned it over to see who it was from. "Oh dear lord…my sister's having _another_ royal ball?"

Jafar's eyebrows arched at the frustration in her tone. "I take it that this is a common occurrence?"

"If there's an excuse to throw a party: Driz will find one," Anastasia muttered. "And she always expects me to be there. It was fine when my husband was still alive. He knew how to work a room, so to speak. But now…"

"May I?" Jafar pointed at the still-unopened envelope in her hands.

Anastasia nodded and handed it to him.

He carefully removed the wax seal and then took out the invitation.

It was written on shimmering white paper, in silver ink, and there were silver, glittering hearts spread along the page.

"…your sister has a flair for the dramatic."

She scoffed. "That's the understatement of the year."

He read over the invite. "I'm surprised it's not a masquerade."

"No, she usually throws those in the summer and fall."

Tweedle-dee, who had been standing by patiently, cleared his throat to remind the couple that he was there.

They looked up at him in unison and he couldn't help smiling at the picture they made. "There's a rather simple solution to this, you know?"

"And what's that, Dee?" Anastasia inquired.

"You two should go together…and in style. Make a scene."

Anastasia flushed at the thought. "That's a sweet thought, my friend…but Drizella has always outshined me in every way. That's why she became the White Queen: all that glamour suits her."

"He makes a good point, though," Jafar admitted.

"Just…think it over. There's time to RSVP," Tweedle-dee smiled at them both before heading off to give them their privacy once more.

Jafar felt Anastasia sigh, which prompted him to drape an arm over her shoulder. "You're upset."

"When it comes to my sister it's not an uncommon reaction. Don't get me wrong: I love her. But sometimes…"

"Sometimes she drives you mad?"

She nodded. "Did you ever feel that way about your brother?"

"I barely knew him. My father made sure that we didn't grow close." He confessed, nuzzling briefly at her hair when she leaned further into his arms.

"That's unfortunate, but at least you weren't rivals. Driz and I…everything was a competition, even after we came here. She means it as friendly, but it can be a burden trying to keep up with her."

He peered down at the woman relaxing in his embrace and then took a deep breath before speaking: "Whether or not you go to the party is up to you: but _if _you go, I'll be by your side the entire time."

She turned her head so she could gaze up at him. "You promise?"

Jafar smiled and then took a chance, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to her forehead. "Just let me know when you've decided."

Her pretty features flushed at the impromptu affection, but she was content to remain right where she was until her duties pulled her away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days before her sister's party was to be held, Anastasia found Jafar reading in his bedroom.

She hesitated in the doorway before stating: "I've made a decision about my sister's party."

Smiling, the genie rose and stood in front of her. "And what is that?"

Anastasia smiled back before murmuring: "I wish for you to take me to the ball."

Jafar's smile turned into a bright grin. "Then your wish shall be granted, my lady."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I apologize for the delay in updates. Life has gotten just a tad hectic lately. I've been asked by a few of my readers if Ana's first wish was to go to the ball. The answer is: yes, that was her first wish. The chapter that follows can work as a full conclusion to this story, but I have a little epilogue in mind so there will be one final piece to the puzzle, as it were. I really enjoyed creating this universe, and I may come back to it in the future if my inspiration is so inclined. For now: I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxx

Part Three

Anastasia couldn't fathom why she was so nervous.

She had been to her sister's castle endless times over the years they had both spent in Wonderland, and at least a quarter of those visits had been royal balls or parties.

The event in which she was about to participate was _nothing_ new, and yet she couldn't quell the butterflies that swarmed in her stomach.

She was certain she looked stunning in the golden-colored gown that she had chosen for the occasion. It was spun out of special silk that she had taken a trip to the Enchanted Forest for. Trading with Rumpelstiltskin was always a challenge, but luckily his wife, Regina, had done the negotiating. In the end: it had cost Anastasia less than she expected, and the end result was well worth it.

At her side, clad in resplendent silver silk and looking handsome as sin, was Jafar, who didn't take long to notice her unease.

He turned his head discreetly whisper in her ear as they made their way towards the entrance of her sister's palace. "What troubles you, Ana?"

"I don't know what it is, really. I must have done this at least a thousand times but…" she paused and squeezed at his arm. "This time it's different. I'm nervous and I can't figure out why."

"Wishes can sometimes have that effect."

"You think it's because I made a wish for you to take me to this ball?"

The genie nodded. "It's the expectation. Now that the wish is granted, you have no idea what else will be in store. But I promise you: tonight will be magical. I'll see to that. No wishes required."

With those words, Jafar smiled warmly, and Anastasia felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She smiled back, and, armed with far more confidence, she held her head high as they strode arm-in-arm through the palace doors.

xxxxxxx

The instant they stepped into the ballroom, Anastasia was treated to the sight of Jafar's awestruck face.

"You weren't kidding when you said that your sister spares no expense," he stated, his dark, intelligent eyes surveying the room. "…are those acrobats?"

Anastasia chuckled and took a moment to grab two glasses of champagne. "I believe so. I take it you haven't been to many royal balls?"

"None where I was a guest," he accepted the champagne with a smile and then took a sip.

"Well then, we'll have to make certain that you enjoy yourself," the Queen grinned.

He arched an eyebrow. "I thought that was supposed to be my job?"

"It will be both of our jobs to entertain each other tonight," she waited until he was done with his drink and then placed both of their empty glasses on a nearby table. "To start: would you care to dance?"

He was silent for a long moment, staring at her outstretched hand, and then, to her surprise, he flushed slightly and bowed his head. "I regret to tell you, my Queen, that I've never learned how. I would hate to embarrass you."

Anastasia's heart fluttered at his admission. "You wouldn't embarrass me, my friend. Come…" she gently cupped his chin and tilted his face until he looked directly at her. "I'll teach you."

The expression that crossed his striking features was a mixture of gratitude and astonishment, and he nodded silently before accepting her hand and allowing her to lead him onto the dance floor.

He was promptly mortified when he accidently stepped on her toes when she began to teach him the steps to the waltz, but she simply laughed brightly and brushed the moment off before coaxing him into continuing.

As Jafar became more and more accustomed to the dance itself, he relaxed and began to enjoy himself.

In fact, it wasn't long until he grew bolder and pulled Anastasia more tightly into his arms, which caused the Queen to blush prettily, but she wasted little time in resting her head against his chest and shutting her eyes, listening to the beat of his heart as they swayed in time to the music.

Smiling, the genie nuzzled at her long, golden hair, indulging in the tender moment that they were sharing.

"Now isn't this a charming surprise?" The moment was shattered by an amused, female tone.

With a reluctant sigh, the Red Queen pulled away from her companion and faced her sister. "Hello Drizella."

Jafar remained silent, though his eyes widened slightly at the sight of the White Queen.

Drizella, like her sister, was stunningly beautiful, though her hair was a dark auburn shade instead of blonde, and her eyes were the color of fresh clover.

She was dressed, from head to toe, in white, befitting of her title. The fabric of her gown seemed to shimmer as she moved.

"My dear baby sister, it's so lovely to see you!" Drizella grinned brightly and yanked Anastasia forward to initiate a hug.

Though she winced slightly due to the crushing nature of her sister's embrace, Anastasia still managed a smile. "I'm glad to see you too."

"And who is your handsome escort?" Drizella's attention turned to Jafar, who would have been willing to avoid being part of the conversation altogether.

Nevertheless, he bowed respectfully. "My name is Jafar, Your Majesty. I am a recent friend of your sister's."

Drizella arched a skeptical eyebrow. "Really? You appeared far _closer _when you were dancing." She moved closer and fixed the genie with a surprisingly steely glare. "Just what are your intentions towards her?"

A furious blush crossed Anastasia's face. "Driz, please!" She turned towards Jafar. "I'm so sorry about this."

"Don't apologize, my lady," he smiled warmly and shook his head before bringing his gaze back to Drizella's. "As for your question, Your Majesty, I actually have no intentions at all when it comes to your sister. If I did, she alone would know and it would be her decision whether or not to act upon them."

The White Queen's eyes went wide at the frank answer, but almost immediately, her expression softened. "Cleverly worded and honest. This one's a keeper, Ana. Make sure you hold onto him."

Anastasia's color deepened, but she said nothing.

"Enjoy the party, you two. If you'll excuse me, I have other guests to greet," and with a wink in her sister's direction, Drizella glided off.

After a beat, Jafar looked over to the woman at his side. "Well that could have gone—"

"A lot worse," Anastasia interjected, grabbing another glass of champagne as a waiter passed by with a tray.

He watched with mild concern as she downed the drink quickly. "Are you all right?"

"I will be," she said, and then linked her arm with his. "Come on. A stroll through the gardens will put me in better spirits."

"Good idea, just lead the way," he gestured for her to guide him, and she smiled fondly before leading him through the maze of people that were mingling through the ballroom.

They had just about made it to the exit when Anastasia accidentally collided with someone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you…" her words died in her throat as she was faced with a ghost from her past.

For his part, the "ghost" looked just as shocked to see her. "Ana?"

"Will." Her voice pitched a little higher than normal.

Jafar quietly surveyed the young man in front of them. He was tall, slender and lanky, with close-cropped hair that was a few shades darker than his brown eyes. There was also something about the way his gaze glinted with a hint of mischief that told the genie that perhaps he couldn't be trusted.

An awkward silence ensued, as neither Will nor Anastasia knew exactly what to say to each other.

Luckily, Jafar was saved the trouble of trying to break the ice when a pretty young woman with golden brown hair walked up.

"There you are, Will!" a sigh of relief escaped the newcomer as she linked her arm with his.

Anastasia's eyes widened significantly when she noticed that the woman was pregnant.

Will coughed self-consciously.

His companion looked over expectantly at Anastasia and Jafar. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"I'm sorry, where are me manners?" Will looked everywhere but directly at Anastasia before stating, softly: "Your majesty, this is my wife: Alice."

"You—your wife?" There was no hint of Anastasia's usual grace as she processed the unexpected information.

"I didn't know you knew the Red Queen, Will," Alice's eyes sparkled with delight and she curtsied as much as she was able. "It's an honor to meet you, your highness."

Unable to form proper words, Anastasia simply nodded in as polite a manner as she could.

"And who's your handsome companion?" Alice looked over towards Jafar.

The young woman's sweet tone made the genie smile slightly and bow to both of them. "I am Jafar, m'lady. I am the Queen's escort for the evening."

"If you don't mind my asking, where are you from? Jafar is not a name that you hear very often," Alice inquired.

"I come from a land called Agrabah." Jafar explained.

"Yes, we…we met while I was there on a diplomatic mission," Anastasia chimed in, seemingly over her shock as she sidled up to him and linked their arms together in a mirror of the other couple. "He was the advisor to the sultan."

The lie was delivered so smoothly that Jafar wished that it were the truth.

Playing along, he smiled warmly and returned his attention to Alice and Will. "Yes, during her visit we grew fond of each other and when she asked me if I would like to come work for her instead, I couldn't resist."

"We've been inseparable ever since," Anastasia sighed and rested her head against Jafar's shoulder.

Alice's smile widened. "Well you both look very happy together. Now I hope you don't mind but, my husband owes me a dance."

"Oh not at all, please…" Anastasia gestured for the pair to take their leave.

With another curtsy, Alice turned on her heels and tugged Will to follow her. He bowed politely and then scurried after his wife.

As soon as they were both out of sight, Anastasia's happy expression fell.

Jafar placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Ana…"

"I need some fresh air," she murmured, before gathering her skirt in hand and dashing through the exit into the gardens.

xxxxxxx

It took the genie a while to locate his queen, but eventually he found her, and the sight almost broke his heart.

Anastasia was sitting on a marble bench, sobbing and dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief that was pretty much soaked through.

"Ana…" Tentatively, Jafar approached her.

She glanced up, her features reddening with mortification upon seeing him. Hastily, she wiped at her face, which only succeeded in smearing her makeup further. "I must look a mess."

He refrained from commenting on that, as he knew better. Instead, he sat by her side and took the time to rub gentle circles over her back as she calmed down.

Eventually, her sobs quieted, and she leaned against his side. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be. It was obvious from the moment you saw him that something happened between you."

She sighed heavily before explaining: "Will and I were involved back in our old world. He came with me and Drizella to Wonderland and…well, we became engaged."

The way she stated the information clued him in to what might have happened, but he still needed to hear the facts. "What went wrong?"

"He got cold feet…and left me at the altar. Not long after, Drizella met the White King and had him introduce me to his brother. I was so desperate for happiness that I didn't hesitate when he asked me to marry him, but part of me always wondered if…" she inhaled sharply, quelling another crying fit. "If maybe we could have worked out anyway. Now I have my answer."

Jafar tugged her as close as he could and ran his fingers comfortingly along her arm. "I'm sorry, Ana."

"Don't be. This isn't your fault…I just wish…" she stopped herself before uttering the words, knowing that if she did: she would make her second one.

He went eerily still. "What do you wish, Ana?"

She thought about it for a long moment. "Can genies take away memories?"

"We can't alter the past. Memories are part of your past."

Anastasia bit at her lower lip. "I see."

Tenderly, he tilted her chin. "An old relationship does not define you, Ana."

"I know…I just thought I could make it a little easier, that's all."

He ran his fingers through the soft curls of her hair. She was wearing it down, for once, and it flowed in waves around her shoulders.

They stared at each other for a long, lingering moment until; finally, she made the first move and leaned forward.

He bridged the remaining space between them and initiated a sweet kiss, his hands moving up to frame her face as it deepened.

A pleased sound escaped Anastasia and she curled closer, her fingers grasping at collar of his tunic as the embrace turned more passionate.

It just felt so _right_: being in Jafar's arms, with his mouth upon hers. The things that had bothered her seemed to wash away, and all that remained was that moment and the two of them and how perfect they were for each other.

He pulled back first to give her air, and lovingly tucked a loose strand of hair back over her ear.

Anastasia searched his eyes for a moment before murmuring. "I think…that perhaps _I_ don't need that second wish after all. I know what I want."

"And what's that?"

"Happiness. More importantly: happiness with _you._ So for my second wish: I wish for Will to be happy with his Alice, that way he can move on with his life and I can move on with mine."

Jafar's eyes widened at the request, but then a proud smile crossed over his face. "It is done. Ana, that is by far the most selfless wish I've ever granted."

She smiled back. "It felt good to make it, honestly. To care about somebody other than myself…which brings me to my last wish. Jafar, when you came into my life I was finally offered a chance at a true happy ending. Now I know that I want that happy ending to be you, and for that to work, your happiness needs to be granted as well."

He inhaled shakily. "Ana…are you about to do what I think you're going to?"

She nodded before uttering the words he longed to hear: "I wish for you, my love, to be free."

Suddenly, a bright glow surrounded the genie, and the manacles that always encircled his wrists disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Then, he felt the enchantment of servitude lift away and he knew: he was free. Free to do exactly what he wanted and at that moment, all he wanted was to kiss Anastasia again.

She shrieked in surprise when she was suddenly engulfed in Jafar's arms, and then his mouth claimed hers in a far more passionate kiss which told her just how much he appreciated the wish that she made.

She draped her arms around his neck and grinned against his lips, and then whispered: "Now, we could either go back in there and try to enjoy the party or we could go home and enjoy ourselves in _other_ ways. It's up to you."

It took him all of two seconds to make a decision, and then they headed back to her palace to begin that happy ending…together.


End file.
